


Chatty Sappy

by Donmaintv



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: Hokuto got a phone call after Shintaro called him for Insta Live. It’s a complain.... or not?
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 5





	Chatty Sappy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fic so, I’m sooooo sorry for the crapy output >.<  
> There might be a lot of grammatical errors bcs I’m suck with english (again I’m sorry .-.)

“10 minutes? Woah I talked quite a lot huh” he couldn't help but chuckle at his own chattiness.

Hokuto opened his own Instagram account to watch the remaining insta-live, who would Shintaro call next?  
“Aah It’s not connected, what’s up with Juri... well this kind of thing happened sometimes haha” Shintaro doing an amazing job hosting this insta-live, sitting there basically talking about anything, with his phone ready to call the other members left.

Then suddenly Shintaro’s phone rang  
“eh eh there’s a call from Jesse, eh what happened? it’s scary!” Shintaro's startled face was all over the screen.  
“Hello Jesse?” Shintaro greeted the other.  
“Oy! Hokuto talked too looooong!! What was that?!!” Jesse complained, his tone wasn't spitful but it was clearly a complaint.  
“Ahahaha he keeps coming so I couldn't help but to go with the flow!” answered Shintaro.  
“It surprised me! Well, that’s it!” with that Jesse hung up the phone.  
“Eh?!” Shintaro looked so dumbfounded it cracked Hokuto up.

Seconds later his own phone rang, he said it before that he doesn’t have any number saved except his manager, well it was true because just got a new phone so he had not properly organized his contacts.  
But this number appeared on his screen now just too familiar - he knew it by heart already.

“Hello, what’s up Jess?” Hokuto greeted the man on the other line.  
“Why you have to talked soooo long?!” The other didn't even spare to greet him back and straightaway goes with his complaint.  
“Is it not enough for you complaining to shintaro and witnessed by the whole nation” he said it like that but he wore a smile on his face anyway.  
“No, it’s not enough! You stole the whole spotlight for yourself! Ugh, you're so sly~” Jesse whined like a little kid.  
“Haha what was that, you got your spotlight by your second call right?” He could imagine Jesse’s expression right now, it must be so cute.  
“Tsk! It’s because I’m so smart that I could take preventive measures for my lack of spotlight” Jesse answered.   
Jesse's childish antic was really cute, Hokuto thought “Well well if it could make you feel better I’d get along with that “smart” thing”  
“Gezzzz what an annoying brat!!” it amused Hokuto how this kid calling him brat when it was himself acting like a brat, Hokuto just laugh it off.

Jesse sounded like he was complaining but Hokuto knew very well there was no hard feeling at all.  
Even if it was just through a phone call, he knew Jesse probably wore the same face like his. Even with those harsh words, he could hear the usual kindness the younger possess.

They stopped talking for a moment, just listening to each other's breath.  
Then Jesse broke the silence,  
“Hokuto” his tone already changed 180 degrees. Now it was not the loud and childish Jesse, it’s the usual uh-so-kind-Jesse - the one Hokuto always looking forward to talk to.  
“Hmmm?” Hokuto replied softly.  
“You really like SixTONES don’t you?” and there it was, a sudden curveball thrown at him.  
“Hmm? What’s with this sudden topic?” Hokuto tried to guess where was Jesse tried to direct this talk.  
“You started to open up more, you talked more, and I can see you smile more when we’re together” Jesse answered, elaborating what was going on in his mind.  
“Well... it’s a good thing wasn’t it?” to Jesse's words, Hokuto smiled and he could feel a warm sensation spread over his face.  
“Yeah... it’s good. I’m glad you’re happy” Hokuto could hear Jesse also smiling over there.

Then there was another silence, It might sound so unlikely to put the words Jesse and silence together but it did happen sometimes - that didn't make the talks with Jesse any less enjoyable nor it's uncomfortable.

“Jess...” It was Hokuto's turn to broke the silence.  
Jesse replied with a soft hum.  
“You know it’s you who brought me into this in the first place, so... thank you” Hokuto blurted the thing that came up into his mind.

Jesse didn't immediately say a thing but then he heard Jesse’s soft chuckles “stop it you sappy”  
“Wow, so now I’m the sappy one might I remind you that you’re the one who brought this up” Hokuto answered with his usual snarky remark.  
“Ahahahaha that smart mouth will be the end of me” Jesse already back to his loud ass.  
“Shut up you’re so loud!” They're back to their usual banters.  
“AHAHAHAHA”

“Want to come over?” Hokuto dropped it out of nowhere, it's just he suddenly had the urge to meet Jesse - not that he would ever admit it to the other.  
“Huh? Weren’t you celebrating with your family?” Jesse answered, slightly puzzled.  
“It's okay, just come here” he talked in his sincerest manner, he got Jesse froze a little before he uttered a soft _okay,_ accepting his invitation.  
“Hurry up, the meals are getting ready” Hokuto back to his snarky tone.  
“Okay okay” Jesse answered gently, they waved each other's _see you_ and ended the phone after that.  
  


The phone ended there, it was just barely five minutes but it felt like they've talked about a lot of things.  
Actually, from that simple conversation, they did convey a lot.  
He knew Jesse had been worrying over him for ages. In the beginning, when SixTONES was just formed he felt out of place, of course, they were not strangers as they once worked together during Bakaleya. But after went through some separation phase, he couldn't bring himself to open up to other members. And their bond was still weak back then. It was Jesse who pulled him out, he made a promise to himself that he would follow Jesse anywhere and if Jesse brought him there then he will try his best to make things work.

Now after they went through a lot as a group finally Hokuto can feel at ease around them. It was not only Jesse but the other members also held his hand and pulled him out.

But, he would still be grateful for Jesse the most.  
Jesse will always have that special place for him.  
And looking at how he was doing right now, he knew Jesse is at ease and happy for him.  
It sent him warm feelings all over again, what kind of good deeds he had done to deserves Jesse in his life...

“Well maybe I’m really the sappy one”


End file.
